


McCree fucks a horse

by writersoftheuniverse



Category: overwatch, うまのプリンスさま | My Horse Prince (Visual Novel)
Genre: daddy kink is involved, im not tagging anything else cause im not gonna ruin peoples lives, its bad, real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersoftheuniverse/pseuds/writersoftheuniverse
Summary: In which the gang has sex with a horse





	

McCree blushed brightly as Hanzo trapped him against the barn wall, he had come to check on him after his race “I’m glad you’re my owner McCree,” he whispered lowly almost seductively. McCree spluttered coughing slightly at the horses tone of voice, “Y-Yeah” he agreed without thinking. Hanzo smiled at him “I could be your owner too McCree,” he leaned close to his ear and nibbled on it, “I love you McCree, can I have you?”  
McCree just nodded his head, unaware of what he had asked, Hanzo neighed softly before kissing the cowboy in front of him, his soft lips pressing against his, McCree wrapped his arms around his long horse neck, his fingers running through his mane. Hanzo pulled back and looked at McCree, “Will you take your clothes off for me?” he whispered  
McCree blushed brightly before looking down “I-I don’t know” he whimpered.  
Hanzo kissed him again “Daddy wants your clothes off baby boy, come on”  
McCree nodded before pulling his serape over his head, he could see Hanzo staring at him, he licked his lips and he gained a little courage pulling off his cowboy hat before letting it drop to the ground, he bent over to slide his underwear off and stood there naked in front of his prince. Hanzo grinned at him before running his slimy horse tongue over his breast. “I want to taste you McCree”  
McCree nodded as if under a trance “Yes daddy of course”  
McCree laid down on a hay stack, his legs spread wide and his hands spreading his lips, ready for his horse daddy to taste her. Hanzo was so hard for his little owner, he just wanted to fuck him but he had to taste, had wanted to taste for so long. He leaned down his tongue coming out to lick at his vagina, tasting how wet he was. McCree moaned it felt so good to have his tongue on him “Oh Daddy that feels so good, please taste me more” he whimpered.  
Hanzo happily complied and licked his more and more, his pushed his tongue inside of his licking all around, loving the sounds McCree was making, how he was turning him into a hot moaning mess. His big horse dick was throbbing he just wanted to fuck him so badly, he pulled back from eating him out and looked at him “Can I fuck you owner?” he asked licking his lips from all the wet juice that was left. McCree gulped, he didn’t know if he could take him, but he wanted to make him happy, for him he would try “please daddy, take me”  
Hanzo smiled brightly as he got on his hind legs his front ones leaning against the wall to steady himself, he pushed his penis into him slowly.  
McCree bite his lip he was tearing him apart but it was almost pleasurable. He was splitting him in two but he loved it, he could feel him hitting his stomach. “fuck me daddy please, please fuck me, fuck me until I break” he begged  
Hanzo whined and did as he asked, as he began to fuck into him, his big horse dick pushing on his stomach, McCree looked down and saw the bulge that was in his stomach, it was his dick. He rubbed his hand along it as it pushed in and out of his. His vagina was being stretched so wide. And because Hanzo was a horse and also a male he didn’t last very long. He came inside him, so much that it leaked out, and when he pulled out it sprayed all over him. McCree screamed so loud it felt so good, he passed out on the haystack.  
Hanzo looked down at his owner, and licked some of his cum off his cheek, he knew he’d want to fuck him again when he woke up but for now he’d let him rest.


End file.
